Favouritism Faux Pas
by Inks Inc
Summary: Abby is Gibbs' favourite. It's no secret. But sometimes, that favouritism can create ripples of discontent and sometimes, those ripples can morph into stormy waters. When office antics throw Gibbs' preferential treatment into stark contrast, Tony and Tim seize the opportunity to unload some home truths. WARNING: Veiled reference to spanking.


The atmosphere was tense, shivering with oppressive ire. Ziva, the only relief from the stony silence, had long since taken her leave, a male dominated bull pen in her wake. Tony and Tim exchanged angry looks here and there, over the deforestation scenes that littered their desks. Files upon files, from before they were even born, foisted upon them by a snarling Gibbs with dire promises of a long night, every night, for an entire week. Far from working in contrite diligence, neither agent made any attempt to hide how unfairly they felt they were being treated which only went to increase Gibbs' anger even further. After a particularly billowing sigh from Tony and borderline mutterings from Tim pierced the quiet, he decided enough was enough. He could tolerate many things, well, he could tolerate some things. But blatant sulking? It wasn't one of them.

"You two. On the carpet, front and centre. Now."

With much grumblings that set Gibbs' teeth on edge, the two agents pulled themselves to their feet with bad grace and landed right in front of the desk with mutinous looks on their faces. Throwing down his pen, he leant back in his chair and glared up at them. "Enough, ok? Enough. I get that you're not thrilled about spending your free time working cold cases, but newsflash, that's the point. You do not get to sit there like two precious princesses huffing and puffing all night long. I'm not going to stand for it. You two are in enough trouble as it is, do you really want to make it worse? Because if you think sitting over there is bad now, just wait until you can't sit comfortably." His glare intensified. "Am I making myself clear?" He watched with an unusual feeling as the two swapped meaningful looks and nodded without even looking at him, speaking in unison.

"Yes Boss."

He frowned. There was something in that look they had shared, something unsettling. And their answers were lacklustre but with an undercurrent of venom. He couldn't understand their churlishness. He thought he was being pretty lenient, all things considered. Not five hours ago, he'd walked into a scene playing out in the bullpen that he'd had to blink several times to digest before a bellow had ripped from his throat and the colour had drained from the offenders faces. Twenty minutes later, having delivered a lengthy and heated lecture, he'd sentenced the two mutinous agents to a week's penance. Leon had delivered his own seething lecture and he'd swallowed it whole, assuring him it would be dealt with, effectively shielding Tony and Tim from being lambasted by the top dog. So, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the hell their problem was. They knew better than to race two turtles seized in another team's bust and run a book on them, effectively stalling the productivity of the entire floor as everyone had split into two separate camps, cheering on their chosen turtle. Larry had pipped Barry to the post by a mere fifth of a second, leaving the right side of the room in distress.

Before everyone had raced from the scene of the crime as Gibbs had stormed in earlier than expected.

As he'd stormed out, with a turtle under each arm, he'd missed the cause of the current mutiny. Tony and Tim were far from alone in their escapade. Ziva was innocent, she hadn't been there, but Abby sure had been. Because it had been Abby's idea. It had been Abby who had brought the turtles and it had been Abby who had orchestrated the bet. It had been Abby who had melted into the shadows when Gibbs had arrived and flipped his lid. It had been Abby who had slunk back to the lab after his dramatic exit. But, as usual, it was only Tony and Tim facing the consequences. He had _seen_ her at the turtle race. He had looked right at her and dismissed her involvement without even asking a single question. Because his favourite couldn't be involved in such an inane breach of working protocol, only his surplus. He had visited her later with the usual Caf-Pow and kiss to her head, not even mentioning the race.

Abby didn't mention it either. She didn't mention a thing.

"Should we get back to it now, Boss?" Tony asked, a hard edge to his voice. "Or is there something else? Maybe we were solely responsible for something else you want to yell at us for?"

Gibbs' brows soared upwards like a rocket.

Tony was often inappropriate and glib, but never downright rude and sullen. Tim didn't look one bit in askance either, in fact, he gave an approving little jerk of his head. Confusion slammed into him like a truck as he stood slowly and leant over the desk, his hands planted firmly in support. "That's enough. You two clearly have a problem here, so why not just come right out and say it? I don't do subtle hints and snarky remarks, if I wanted those, I'd ring one of my ex wives. I expect more of you two. So what is your problem? Or do you really think it's perfectly acceptable to screw around on my time by racing turtles, who by the way, were evidence in an on-going investigation? Because if you do, then maybe I should reorder your damn psych evals."

Tony and Tim merely looked at each other and shrugged in tandem.

As angry as they were, they couldn't tell Gibbs _why._ Not without getting Abby into trouble by tattling on her like kindergarteners. Their brotherly and protective streak for her couldn't be broken, even if it was to take some of the blame off their shoulders, and so they remained silent. Staring at their sullen but silent frames, Gibbs felt a mewl of irritation rise up in his throat. He opened his mouth to deliver another scathing diatribe, when all three's attention was diverted elsewhere. Streaming out from the elevator with mascara streaked cheeks and red rimmed eyes, Abby landed in front of Gibbs' desk with a thunk, her gaze flicking between the three men jerkily. She took a deep breath and started talking, faster and faster until she was practically garbling, but all three caught every word. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs…you have to listen to me. I did a thing, a bad thing. I was the one who brought the turtles up here and it was my idea to race them and it was my idea to take bets. And when you came in, I just panicked when I saw your face, not that your face isn't beautiful, but you were so angry I just couldn't bring myself to own up. So I let the boys take all the blame and that was so _wrong_ of me and…"

She sucked in a breathless breath.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I should be in just as much trouble as them, more even, because you saw me at the race and assumed I had nothing to do with it and I let you think it. Because I was a coward and didn't want to get in trouble." Her face crumpled as she turned to Tony and Tim. "Guys, I am _so_ sorry. I am so so sorry. I've been a terrible person and I let you take all the blame and that's the grossest thing I've done in a long time and I'm super sorry." Her eyes shone with tears. "Please forgive me? Please?" Gibbs' jaw slackened as Tony and Tim moved in tandem, each drawing Abby into their arms and muttering in her ear. It was clear to him that they forgave her in that instant and it was equally clear that the issue wasn't with Abby, it was with him. He swallowed and realised all eyes were on him, waiting for him to react. Molten anger was rising in him, but it was directed in equal measure at himself and Abby. He turned to her and let his disappointment colour his face.

"Go to the lab. I'll be down to deal with you shortly. Move it."

She shot them all one last fleeting look and stifled a sob, before darting forwards to kiss both Tony and Tim on the cheek and bolting from the bullpen. As the lift doors clinked shut, the oppressive silence returned as both younger men dropped their gaze to the floor. Gibbs stared at their bowed heads and felt guilt lick him. He didn't need to ask them what their problem is. It wasn't a secret that Abby was his favourite. He spoiled her, let her away with things he wouldn't let the others even think about and generally showered her with affection that was much harder to unleash for the boys and Ziva. He swallowed. He might outwardly fawn on Abby, but he cared about Ziva and the boys just as much, he really did. He just didn't know how to show it. And it never really presented as an issue, everyone accepting his soft spot for the quirky scientist as fact. Until now. Until he had lambasted the boys for the same thing Abby had done without even questioning her presence in the bullpen, assuming that she wouldn't be a part of such a stupid stunt.

There goes rule number eight.

"Eyes up, guys."

Reluctantly and slowly, two sets of eyes were dragged up from the carpet and regarded Gibbs coolly. He barely hid the flinch. The anger he had felt about their churlishness was now a curdled pile of guilt in his gut. There was no point beating about the bush, he'd already broken one rule, no harm in breaking another. "I'm sorry. I can see now that you're both annoyed that I didn't even consider the possibility that Abby had anything to do with what went on here today. I let my softness for her completely cloud my judgement and you two bore the brunt of it. But, even when you had the opportunity to tell me why you were pissed, you didn't. And you didn't because you were protecting her and that's something you both should be proud of. I know I am." He sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face. "I screwed up. I broke rule number eight. I'm sorry. I promise to try and work on the blinkers I have when it comes to Abby." He blushed but continued. "I know I can sometimes let her away with things I don't let you two away with and-"

"Sometimes?" Tony interjected coldly, "Really? _Sometimes?"_

Gibbs swallowed, but Tim was next in line.

"Don't you mean _all_ the time, Boss? As in, every single day?"

Gibbs blinked.

"Is it that bad?"

They spoke in chorus again. "It's that bad," Tony sighed, seeing the slightly crushed expression that crossed the elder man's face. "Boss, we get it, ok? It's Abby. Everyone has a soft spot for Abby. But once in a while it would be nice if you could give us the same benefit of the doubt or the same number of chances before you come down on us. You didn't even think to ask what she was doing up here at the race, all you could see was that Tim and I screwed up. Because you expect us to, but not her. I don't know if you know this Boss, but that kinda sucks. If Abby and I or Abby and Tim were both on trial for murder, you'd try and find a way to get us off, sure, but you wouldn't even countenance the idea that Abby might actually be guilty. She's your pet, we get it, but it would be nice if you could cut us even half the slack you cut her. Even just once, it sure would be nice."

Tim nodded approvingly in the wake of the short speech as Gibbs felt himself pale.

"I'm sorry," he repeated quietly. "I know I favour her but you both need to know that I don't care about her any more than I do you, or Ziva. I know it looks like I do but I really don't. It's just…easier, to be soft with her than it is you guys. She reminds me of…anyway, you're right, I don't see her flaws the same way I see yours. I should have asked her what she was doing up here and she should have gotten the same dressing down and punishment you two got. But I didn't, I screwed up, and that's on me. That's my bad. I'm going to rectify that when I go down there to talk to her but I know it's a case of too little, too late and I can't change that with an apology." He tilted his head to the side. "But I can change it going forwards, if you'll give me a chance? I'm always going to have a weakness when it comes to her, but maybe it's time to toughen up. How does that sound?"

The two younger men stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before nodding in tandem.

Gibbs let out a small breath of relief.

"So, can we go now?" Tony asked, with a slight opportunist twang to his voice, sparking puppy eyes in Tim. "Now that we're all in tune with our feelings and all." Gibbs grinned that lopsided grin as he shook his head at the predictable antics. "No. You cannot go now. You still did something wrong, the fact that I also did something wrong doesn't change that. Punishment stands. Go back to your desks and get back to work whilst I go down to deal with Abby. I'm probably going to head out then, so you two can leave at nine, same as every night for the next week, and not before. Leave your completed files on my desk and I'll see you in the morning."

Two identical groans escaped the detainees as they realised résistance was futile.

"Boss," Tim suddenly murmured, halting the man's end around his desk. "Seems to me that yeah, we did something wrong, but by your own admission you did something wrong as well. So if doing something wrong results in a week of overtime paperwork, shouldn't you also be staying till nine, every night and doing paperwork." He smirked at Tony's look of proud amazement and shrugged. "You always say what's good for the men is good for the leader, so shouldn't you? Be punished just like us?" He tilted his head. "If you really are trying to be fairer going forwards, I mean. Like you just said." He threw his head back to the mounds of paperwork behind him. "There's plenty of cold cases to go around. More than enough actually."

Tony smirked then, for once thankful of Tim's quick thinking brain.

"Way to go, McLawyer," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "Impressive."

Gibbs gaped at the unusual impertinence, wrapped up in an intellectual cloak that was coming out of McGee's mouth. His sense of honour was battling against him as he mouthed wordlessly at his now identically grinning boys, knowing he was screwed. He was royally screwed. He was stricken with a bolt of misery when he remembered the reason he was intent on leaving by six thirty. Scratching his ear, he shuffled uncharacteristically on the spot. "Well…sure, I see what you're saying but…tonight, I can't really…I have a…there's someone I wanted to…" He trailed off when Tony and Tim merely tilted their heads at him expectantly.

"Hot date, Boss? That's why you need to dart now?"

He glanced over at Tim.

"Hey McGee, you remember that time we lost the van keys and the Boss here made us clean all the cars in the motor pool until ten at night? You were supposed to LARP in a very important finale and I was supposed to take the very lovely Grace out to dinner. We told the Boss here about these very important engagements, and all we got for our trouble was an extra car apiece to clean and a slap upside the head. Do you remember that?" He sighed with sardonic nostalgia. "I sure remember that. I also remember having the words "your social life takes second place to your responsibilities, DiNozzo" burned into my brain. Sound familiar to you, Timmy?" The younger agent nodded sagely. "Sure does, Tony. Except the mantra burned into my brain was "your Elf Lord life takes second place to your responsibilities, McGee."

Gibbs groaned loudly.

"But I'm the Boss," he mumbled weakly, "You're supposed to do as I say, not as I do."

Tony arched a brow.

"How are we supposed to believe that you're going to treat us more equally to Abby if you don't even follow your own honour code? How can we possibly have faith in you making good on your promise to stop favouring her over us so blatantly? How can we even begin to-"

"Alright, alright! I get the picture. I'll help with the damned files."

It was Tim's turn to arch a brow.

"Boss, you said we had to close the files. Not "help" with them. There's a serious difference in the amount of work required to close and to help and-"

"You have a death wish, McGee?"

"Shutting up, Boss."

Sighing a defeatist sigh, which was even heavier as he realised he still had to go down and deal with Abby, Gibbs nodded. "Alright. Get back to work. I'll be back up soon, leave some files on my desk." With that, he strode out from behind his desk and made his way to the elevator. Settling themselves back behind their own desks with self satisfied smirks, Tony and Tim got back to work. Stalling at the lift doors, Gibbs' mind was flooded with images of the stunning redhead he was supposed to…chisel with, and felt the urge to bang his head off the steel cage. Before he could help himself, he turned back to the bullpen and cleared his throat. Looking up expectantly, the boys waited with a smirking patience. "Look, boys, it's just tonight is something that I've had planned for a while and I was just wondering-"

They spoke in tandem, the mirth in their voices dancing in their eyes as they experienced a once in a lifetime event, enjoying it more than any gentleman ought to enjoy it.

"Your love life takes second place to your responsibilities, Boss."

….

A/N: Random One-Shot. I just wanted to write a story where the elephant in the room of Abby's preferential treatment was addressed, without character bashing. I hope I managed it because I'm not a fan of said character bashing!

_Inks

…


End file.
